Useless Tenchi! 役に立たない祈って建て!
by RavenHatake
Summary: Tenchi ignored the warning never to go inside the Shrine's cave. And now recklessly, he has released a demon from a seven hundred year bond. She escapes and blows up his school and starts a spaceship fight between two other humanoids, Ayeka and Sasami Masaki Jurai. But what happens when Ayeka brings along an attendant that flips the Tenchi Muyo you know completely upside down?


**RavenHatake: Konnichiwa! This is my first successful Tenchi Muyo fanfic, so please be kind in your reviews.**

**Sasami-chan: On with the story!**

* * *

ENTER: THE BEGINNINGS FOR A NEW LIFE.

"Lady Ayeka. Are you sure coming this far back is such a good idea?" I asked looking up from my station. I had quirked an eyebrow at the Princess who was taking a quick nap in suspended animation. There was a sudden gust of steam as the Princess undid her sus-pended animation and walked out of the capsule imbedded in the trunk of her ships bridge.

"Yes, this is the direction that Monster woman was going." She replied with venom in her piccolo voice as she glared out across the galaxy out of the top of the ship.

I sweat dropped and my shoulders slacked. I sighed; she hadn't forgiven that Space Pirate in all the seven hundred years we had been out here.

"Where is Sasami?" She asked hotly not taking her eyes off the infinite space we were lazily floating through.

"I don't know Lady Ayeka, I haven't seen her since she made me play hide and seek with her." I sweat dropped as well, if she knew Sasami had run off and hidden from me I'd be dead right about now.

"What planet is this?" She continued to ask without looking away.

"Uh, c-colonised planet 0315…Earth." Azaka, one of Princess Ayeka's bodyguards said, I had opened my mouth to answer but the blue guardian log got there first.

"Then this is where my brother Yosho is?!" Princess Ayeka said excitedly, her face slightly lightening up.

My shoulders slacked again, "Not necessarily Lady Ayeka. There are eight other planets in the Solar System."

"That maybe so Korra, but there is only one planet that has a significant amount of life forms." Grunted Kamidake, the red guardian log, "And on top of that it isn't Lord Yosho we detected Ma'am, it was the Space Pirate, Ryoko."

"Ryoko?" I whispered to myself. Just then something flashed in front of my eyes causing me to collapse onto one knee.

"Korra!" Gasped Lady Ayeka as she tottered over to me, "are you ok?" She crouched down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm ok Lady Ayeka. Please you don't need to worry about me." My red and black tipped hair fell around my face as I exhaled a large breath of air as I pushed myself back up.

"That Space Pirate Monster Woman and Ryo-Ohki, her ship must be caught and tried for-mally by the planet of Jurai as soon as possible." I immediately went back to typing fast on the computers, trying to gain a specific location of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki.

My mind wondered as I typed, what was that just then? It couldn't have been a memory. I've never met the woman. I had been specifically requested by Lady Funaho, Lady Ayeka's aunt, to assist in the location of her son, Prince Yosho. I had watched the attack Ryoko attempted on Jurai from my dorm room of the Jurai Space Academy. I watched as Ryo-Ohki blew nearly the entire palace to smithereens before Ryoko descended from the bridge and fought her way inside.

I had immediately been called to arms. The Academy and Jurai knew of my martial arts ca-pability, but as quickly as Ryoko had appeared she vanished with Prince Yosho in tow.

"Unfortunately, Princess Ayeka, all of Ryoko's criminal records will be cancelled by the Stat-ute of Limitations at Galaxy Standard Time, 00432, or, in five seconds." Announced Azaka, I grimaced, knowing Lady Ayeka would explode.

"Hmm? What!" She gasped, her head jerking up slightly in shock as she watched the screen that had all of Ryoko's criminal records on show for the Princess. I closely examined Ryoko's face as I hadn't really seen what she looked like even though she had become instantly infamous throughout the Space Academy. She _did_ look familiar but I didn't know how. I had never met the woman prior to chasing her essence across the dozens and dozens of galaxies that Princess Ayeka made us search in order to find her brother. The long time away from home was starting to get a little boring. But no matter how hard I stared at the Space Pirate I just couldn't place where I had seen her care-free face before. She was posing rather joyfully for the camera, peace signing at the camera with a large open smile on her face.

I watched Princess Ayeka as she watched the time being counted down until Ryoko's crimi-nal record would be erased forever. I could see her body begin to shake and tremble with uncontrollable anger. _Uh oh! _

"As of this moment, the Statute of Limitations has taken effect and all of Ryoko's 'Galaxy Wanted' files have been destroyed." Commentated Ryu-Oh, Princess Ayeka's second gen-eration Royal Treeship.

"Destroyed?" She bellowed (well as best she could, her voice doesn't really allow her to shout to intimidate. She shouted at me once and I burst out laughing, I got put in Ryu-Oh's hull for a week for that. Until she remembered she needed me ^^")

"Answer me. How can that be! I want to know why that woman is not sought after for all eternity."

"The Statute of Limitations is based on decisions made by the Holy Council of Planet Jurai."

"That is not what I have asked." She growled, her body began to shake more violently but Ryu-Oh was unaware, or was ignoring her (*snigger*).

Ryu-Oh repeated what he said.

I had decided to leave the fuming Princess Ayeka alone and look for Sasami-chan.

"Sasami-chan! Sasami-chan! Where are you?!" I yelled as I walked through the hull of the ship that contained all of the prison cells.

I heard giggling coming from some bushes nearby. Pulling back the bushes I found here playing with a wild Weasel-Rat.

"Oh! Korra." She giggled, the Weasel-Rat climbed onto Sasami-chan's shoulder and licked my cheek.

"I found him wandering about looking lonely. So I said he could be my friend. Sister is always so busy and she's always making you do stuff for her so you hardly get to spend any time with me." Sasami-chan's large pink eyes shimmered with tears.

"Hey I have an idea Sasami-chan." I grinned holding up an index finger, "why don't we play tag."

"Tag? Whats that?"

"Well," I paused to think for a moment, I wasn't counting on her not knowing about the game, "well, I'll be 'it' and I have to chase you around until I catch you. When I do you try to catch me. Got it?"

Sasami-chan nodded vigorously, "Uh huh, uh huh!"

"Ok I'll give you a head start. Go!" I watched as the second Princess of the Jurai Royal family run of giggling and laughing as she went.

"Ok here I come Princess." I laughed floating after her. When suddenly the ship came to a shuddering halt making poor little Sasami-chan fall over and her little Weasel-Rat friend tumbling from her shoulder.

"Sasami-chan!" I cried.

"_Ryoko! Come out! Ryoko, Ryoko! You must come out. I know that you are in there_!" That's Lady Ayeka's voice.

"I thought Ryoko was off the hook now." I grumbled to myself, I made my way over to the little Princess and helped her up.

"I'm sorry Princess I need to get back to the bridge. Don't get into trouble 'Kay?" I grinned encouragingly seeing Sasami-chan looking crest-fallen. I phased out and reappeared on the bridge making Princess Ayeka jump.

"Oh it's you Korra, I thought it was that woman." Lady Ayeka went back to glaring at the screen, following her eye line I saw a woman looking physically around 20 years old with spiky cyan hair glaring up at the ship, I could see her mouth moving. Cursing us probably.

"You cannot get away from me now!" Lady Ayeka called into the ships speaker. Another screen popped up showing a man around 50 laying completely out cold hugging some sort of primitive recording device.

"Are you sure this thing is on?" Lady Ayeka muttered.

"Yes Ma'am." Replied Azaka.

"Then what is she doing? Fire a warning shot nearby." Lady Ayeka ordered. Ryu-oh tried to reason with Lady Ayeka but she just shot him down. The forward gun was arranged and Ryu-Oh fired a warning shot nearby.

Just then something flashed in front of my eyes again, but this time a bout of dizziness came with it and a strong urge to throw up. My eyes widened in shock as my hand shot to my mouth.

_Something's coming_! I had come over in a heavy cold sweat.

"Ryo-Ohki is heading this way." Announced Kamidake.

"Ryo-Ohki?" Whispering the name of the spaceship belonging to Ryoko made my head pound like a kettle drum.

"Ack!" I doubled over clutching my head in pain.

"Korra!"

"No, don't worry about me Lady Ayeka. Look! Ryoko's getting away!" I pointed to the screen, it showed Ryo-Ohki shrinking the house and quickly pulling away.

"Quick! What are you waiting for?! Fire! Fire now!" The rest of the forward guns materialised and began firing at Ryo-Ohki.

Ryo-Ohki quickly began returning fire, the sky of the Earth was filled with blue and red beams illuminating the sky.

We were hit once and half of the bridge lights went out.

Lady Ayeka yelled in fear, "Seal her up!" She growled.

On the bridge of Ryo-Ohki, our screens showed that Princess Ayeka's force field of tiny logs had surrounded the Space Pirate. I watched intently as a boy with lightly tanned skin and short black hair with a rat-tail tried to get close but was shocked away by Juraian power.

"Azaka! Kamidake! GO! Capture her!"

The two guards disappeared and reappeared on the screen.

Once the two accomplices had been caught I went to find Princess Sasami whilst Lady Ayeka interrogated Ryoko the Space Pirate, that and I didn't want to have another strange spell that I've been having recently.

"Sasami-chan!" I called as I floated through the air.

"What are you doing?" Came Sasami-chan's voice from around the trunk of a tree. Peeking around the tree I watched as Princess Sasami continued to talk with the male captive. Just as I was about to call out to Sasami-chan not to talk to him she began speaking again.

"My name is Sasami." She giggled stroking the Weasel-Rat.

"So you're an alien from the planet Sasami!?" Cried the boy, _wow, such a blockhead_. I smacked my forehead, _there's no way he could be an accomplice of Ryoko's he's too stupid._

"No, you are silly I come from the planet Jurai. My friend is from Jurai too. She's awesome. Ah, Korra!" She said as I came out from my hiding place and made my way over to her.

The boy startled and began babbling in fright.

"What? Whats the matter?" Sasami-chan asked putting her fist to her mouth rather cutely I might add.

"She l-l-looks like-!" He had shot back and was now pointing his finger at me.

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "It's rude to point at people y'know." I quirked an eye-brow and twitched my long humanoid ears.

"S-Sorry." He mumbled lowering his finger, "So who're you?" He asked me.

"My name is Korra Hatake, so who're you Earthling? You seem a little dense to be in the same league as Ryoko."

"My name is Tenchi Masaki." He replied nervously scratching his cheek nervously.

"Hmm." I mumbled relaxing slightly but still with my arms crossed.

"Sasami-chan. Why don't you let Tenchi out? He doesn't pose a threat to anyone." I gave Sasami-chan a small encouraging smile.

"Ok." Sasami-chan laughed, taking out a small device that had a bark pattern on it. Pressing the little purple trigger the tree roots acting as Tenchi's cells bars moved out of the way and Tenchi slowly came out and circled us.

"Well, you look just like we do." He closely examined Sasami-chan and then me in turn.

"Tch, well yeah. We all stem from the same origin. You really are dense." I grumbled closing my eyes, my arms still crossed .

"We… we do?"

"Yeah. Haven't you heard of the three Chous-?" I was cut off by Princess Sasami.

"Will you play with us?" Sasami giggled pocketing the little bark patterned device.

"Uh, sure but do me a favour? If I play with you guys will you send me home? I don't really have anything to do with anything." He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head as he crouched next to Sasami-chan.

"Sure, sure. Now will ya play with the Princess. I mean she did ask nicely an' all." I quirked an eyebrow at the boy.

"Yeah of course."

I followed Sasami-chan as she led Tenchi towards Princess Ayeka's sleeping quarters. I had no idea what Sasami-chan was planning but I could tell that it wasn't going to be good. Just then I felt a sudden surge of Juraian power with a lot of deep dirty laughing from not too far away.

That definitely sounds like the laugh of a Space Pirate. _She sounds like someone who likes to have a laugh._ I chuckled to myself. The interrogation mustn't be going to well for Lady Ayeka. Just then a white hot pain shot through my stomach. I let out a horrendous scream as I collapsed to my knees hugging my stomach. In the distance I could hear a screech of pain along with pleading for the pain to stop.

"Ah! Korra!" Called Sasami-chan running to my side.

"Ah, stop. Stop. Please stop it!" I huffed sweat dripped from my nose. Just as quickly as the pain came, it went. I stood shakily to my feet with Princess Sasami's help.

"What was that?" Sasami-chan asked cocking her head worriedly at me.

"I-I don't know. But I intend to find out." I growled.

"But are you ok Miss?" Tenchi asked, I could see genuine concern in his deep hazel eyes.

"Yeah I'm ok Earthling. Weird stuffs been happening to me since we came into this galaxy. But it shouldn't be anything to worry about." I put on a fake smile for Sasami-chan's sake.

"So what's this game you want us to play Princess Sasami?" I asked her as we continued to walk towards Princess Ayeka's sleeping quarters.

"Well, it's not a game for you Korra. Otherwise you'll get in trouble I want Tenchi to get the headdress from in there." Sasami-chan had stopped walking and was pointing at Princess Ayeka's sleeping complex.

"Wha-What!" I nearly screamed. I would have if Sasami-chan hadn't jumped on my back and slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Well, my sisters asleep now so you know what to do Tenchi." Smiled Sasami-chan cutely.

"But doesn't it belong to her?" Tenchi asked. I sweat dropped and sighed exasperatedly. This wasn't going to end well. My shoulders slacked as we watched Tenchi sprint across a small field and disappeared into Lady Ayeka's room.

We stood in an awkward silence until I began to feel a curious pull coming from my lower stomach. I phased out telling Sasami-chan I would be back soon.

Reappearing to where the curious tug was coming from I was astonished to see that I was in Ryu-Oh's hull standing opposite a tall woman wearing a light green dress with a pink waist coat. She was laying on the ground with a snot bubble coming from her nose. _She must be asleep. Good thing for me._ I scratched the back of my head nervously but with relief.

"I should get outta here." I whispered to myself before tiptoeing away.

"So, who are you?" Came a voice from behind me. I gulped as my body froze in fear. I slowly turned around to face the Space Pirate. Her face really did look familiar. She was glaring at me.

"I said who are you?!" She growled clenching her fists at me.

"I am Korra Hatake. I am a student at the Juraian Science Academy. I am also Princess Ayeka and Princess Sasami's technician and attendant whilst we are searching for the Prince, Yosho."

"My what a practiced little speech. Did that prissy Princess have you learn it so she wouldn't get embarrassed by you?" She teased leaning her chin on a branch with a bored look on her face.

"No! That's not true! I don't take those kind of orders. I'm only an attendant whilst we're looking for Prince Yosho." I yelled, no wonder Lady Ayeka doesn't like this Space Pirate. She knows how to get right under your skin! I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist at her as she cackled with laughter. It was the same laughter I had heard just before that pain shot through me.

"Tell me. Whats your story?" I asked, my long ears twitching.

"Eh. You wouldn't wanna know kid." She said waving me away.

"No, please. For some reason I find you interesting. Why don't you like Lady Ayeka?"

"Well 'cause she's a prissy stuck up cow that's why."

"So how about that cave huh?" I asked with the same bored voice. I had sat down and had put my chin on my hand.

"H-How did you know that?" She blinked at me.

"T-To be honest I dunno." I blinked,_ how the hell_ did _I know that_?

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YA KID?!"

Just then there was screaming coming from the trunk portal behind me and out popped Prin-cess Sasami being carried by the Earthling.

Ryoko's face lit up as she tore her golden gaze from me and saw Tenchi looking totally dazed as he looked about.

"Oh Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Tenchi!" She flailed her arms about kinda comically.

"Oh!" He groaned, "It's her!"

I cocked an eyebrow at that. I honestly did think that he was in cahoots with her. Guess I was wrong. _He is much more dense than she is_. I pursed my lips and stood up.

"Oh, Korra. So this is where you went. But what are you doing here?"

"Tenchi! Hurry up and get me outta here." Ryoko said from behind us.

"Y'know I can't do that." Tenchi glared at Ryoko as he strode closer to her and put his hands on the branch. I noticed the hilt of a sword tucked into the belt of his trousers. It had three gems in the formation of a triangle on the butt of the hilt. And the body of it was adorned with the same bark like pattern as Sasami-chan's little device.

_Isn't that the Prince's sword?_ I watched inquisitively as the hilt lit up with an intense blue light and the branches that held Ryoko captive moved out of the way, setting her free.

_Nice going Earthling,_ I thought despising the dense boy, my shoulders slacked as Ryoko stepped out of her cell.

"Guess you were mistaken." She said absentmindedly rubbing her wrist.

"Hey, Tenchi. Korra. Who is this older lady?" Sasami-chan asked with a large smile on her face she pointed up to Ryoko.

_Dammit! No-one told her we had caught Ryoko!_

"Sas-Sasami-chan!" I called as I made to run to her side.

"Older? I'm not old but I am a friend of Tenchi's." She said gruffly, roughly patting the little Princess' head.

"Now Tenchi. May I have the gems?" Ryoko asked Tenchi with a light voice I hadn't heard her use yet.

"N-No. I don't think-."

"Now, don't worry Tenchi. Let me handle it." And with that she grabbed Tenchi around the shoulders and pulled him close, his hands that tightly grasped the sword sat square between her breasts. The gems began to glow as the Space Pirate began to transfer the gems from the sword and into her possession.

_That can't happen! I've heard the rumours!_

"N-No!" I sprinted towards them and lunged myself for the sword stuck between the two.

"That is quite enough!" Came Princess Ayeka's authoritive voice. Tenchi and Ryoko broke apart but I was too far into my lung to stop.

"ACK!" And I tumbled right into Ryoko knocking both of us for six.

"I should have guessed it was you Sasami who released him. But I never thought that Korra would let you." Princess Ayeka glared at the both of us. I shot off Ryoko and bowed fully to Lady Ayeka.

"I'm sorry."

"We were just bored." Explained Sasami-chan as she hide behind me, clutching my crop top, as I was wearing my battle outfit that consisted of a pair of baggy red combat pants, dark beige fingerless working gloves, black goggles, beige army boots and the black crop top with thick white straps that Sasami-chan was now clutching on to .

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Lady Ayeka snapped.

_Geez, thatnks for bringing _me _into this Sasami-chan. It was _you _who was bored, not me! _I shot a sdeways galnce at the little Princess.

"You are Tenchi?" Lady Ayeka said to Tenchi, "I do believe that is your name." I remained on the floor however, I had sat up and was now kneeling watching what was about to happen. I was sure it wasn't going to end well.

"I have a question I would like for you to answer." Lady Ayeka continued, "Where is the own-er of that sword you are holding?"

I gritted my teeth, not liking the answer that was to follow, "Well, his name was Yosho, but I'm sure he died. A long, long time ago." He blinked, looking at the Princess confusedly, "Did that help at all?"

I watched as princess Ayeka fell to her knees. Both Sasami-chan and I ran to her side, see-ing her get all hysterical like this won't be good for her reputation. _Especially if Ryoko is a witness._

"No! It can't be true! Your lying! Yosho would never just leave and then die on some remote and uncivilised planet." Lady Ayeka squeaked tears powering from her dark purple eyes.

"Sister." Murmured Sasami-chan placing a small pink hand on Princess Ayeka's shoulder.

"Oh yeah.. That's right. He died didn't he?! Oh, what a shame." Tormented Ryoko, a sly grin on her face.

"You two are only trying to trick me! I will not allow it!" Lady Ayeka suddenly stood up throw-ing me to the round behind her in the process.

"Azaka! Kamidake!"

"Yes Ma'am." They replied in unison as they floated towards the Earthling and the Space Pirate. Ryoko suddenly phased out making Kamidake stop in bewilderment. She reappeared behind Princess Sasami and lifted her clean off the floor whilst putting her energy sword under the small Princess' chin.

"Order your two block heads to pull back!"

"You play dirty 'til the end. I, however, have one more trick up my sleeve. Korra!" she ordered.

Suddenly, my sight became locked onto Ryoko and my body began acting all on its own. I phased out and phased back in closer to Ryoko so I could deliver a sharp upper cut to her chin making her drop Princess Sasami.

"Why you! Hiding behind your assistant like some measly coward!" Growled Ryoko, a smidgen of pearly tears evident in her eyes, but only for a split second as they quickly disappeared. She created her energy sword again and lunged at me. I dodged and her attack missed.

"I feel sorry for you kid." She whispered in my ear as she pulled back. Something clicked at the back of my head and something fell to the floor behind me.

"Tenchi!" she barked, "Call Ryo-Ohki. You wanna go home don't you?"

"Sure, if you return my house too!" He snapped.

"Oh no you don't! Korra attack her!" She aimed a finger at Ryoko expecting me to move. But I didn't, instead I turned and picked up the thing that had fallen behind me.

I inspected it closely, "J-Juraian M-mind control?!"

"Fine then! Azaka! Kamidake! Go!"

"I wouldn't if I were you, and just so know, you might wanna get outta the way." Just as those words of warning were issued from the Space Pirates mouth the floor of the hull began to tremble violently until a large black pointy piece of Ryo-Ohki came bursting through it sending the two Princess' and Azaka and Kamidake flying. I however, phased through everything so I was perfectly alright. I watched as Ryoko then continued to drag Tenchi onto the bridge of the Pirate ship. I was sure I saw her give me a mischievous wink before she disappeared.

Once the Princess' had clambered out from underneath Lady Ayeka's log body guards (who, between you and me are rather crap at their job), we rushed to the bridge where we found that Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki had gained control over Ryu-Oh and was now using the weight of the ship and the power of the Tenchi-ken to drive us down to Earth.

I watched as Lady Ayeka tried to plead with Ryoko and as Ryu-Oh counted down until impact I just knew that Ryoko wasn't going to back down.

"Twenty seconds until earth's surface!" Cried Azaka, fright evident in his high voice.

"Sasami-chan!" I gripped her and pulled her into me as we made contact with the water and was propelled along it still attached to Ryo-Ohki.

Once everything had settled down and had become quiet again I let Sasami-chan go and stood up, heaving some stray pieces of wood off of us. I looked around, nothing but tree covered mountains. Sasami-chan and I were standing on the shore of a lake surrounded by rather beautiful scenery.

There was a pained grunt from behind us, it was Tenchi and Ryoko. They seemed unscathed for the most part but Tenchi would certainly feel that large lump on his head in the morning. Just then there was a sudden flash of brilliant blue light and Tenchi's house plonked itself down a few yards away with the living room looking out across the lake.

"Ah, not a bad place to put a house." I grinned trying to break the awkward mood that was quickly descending on our little group as we watched the house stabilise itself. By now the sky had grown dark with night time and the stars were out.

"Korra." Sasami-chan pulled on my red combat trousers, I looked down at her overly large pink eyes, they were filled with concern, "Korra, where's Ayeka?"

I spun around and looked over the wreckage with scared eyes. Floating around the wreckage that was mostly Ryu-Oh I finally found Lady Ayeka stuck between Azaka and Kamidake.

Pulling Ayeka out from under them and slinging her arm over my shoulders I hovered over to Tenchi.

"Hey Tenchi. Is there anywhere I could put the Princess's for tonight? It's pretty late and little Sasami-chan needs her sleep. Plus Ayeka's kinda knocked out."

"Uh, sure." He led us inside and up a flight of stairs. Turning left he pointed to a rather large spare room.

"They can have this room. Ryoko, you and Korra can have that one over there." He pointed to the one just a bit further down the hall and on the other wall.

"Nah, I'm ok up here Tenchi." Ryoko was laying rather comfortably on a large beam of wood that was level with the second floor.

"Fine. I'm going to get dad." And with that he disappeared back outside.

Slumping Lady Ayeka gently against a wardrobe I quickly found a couple of futons and laid them out on the floor. I instructed Sasami to get into bed with the minimum amount of clothes possible with the promise that I would make her some pyjama's tomorrow. I quickly did the same with her unconscious sister. Minding where I put my eyes and my hands and quickly put her to bed. I tucked Sasami-chan in and quietly exited the room slumping exhaustedly against the closed sliding door.

"You certainly know how to handle your Princess's." Came Ryoko's voice to my right. Look-ing up I glared at her. She was sitting with one leg over the other with them both hanging over the side of the beam and her head tilted back slightly with an amused look on her face. Her golden eyes twinkling in the moon light that was pouring through the many skylights this house had.

"Yeah? What about them!" I snapped, my glare fell and I took a couple of steps towards her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Huh?" She grunted, blinking at me.

"Why did you help me? Back in the hull of Princess Ayeka's ship. It was you who took the mind control device off the back of my neck. Wasn't it?" I looked at her. The mischievous grin that had been on her face had now fallen; now she was looking sad. It was an expression I never thought I would see on her face.

"Well, I know what it's like to know exactly what you're doing but not being able to stop yourself from doing it. To watch yourself be someone else's marionette, someone else's puppet!" She spat the last few words, hate filled her eyes, her whole body shook in anger.

"Hmm." I smiled at Ryoko.

"What?" She asked, her eyes full of innocent curiosity again, this woman really was fascinating.

I smiled to myself, "Oh nothing. Just thinking," _She's a good person. It just takes someone to listen._

"Well night Ryoko." I bade goodnight as I made for my room. I didn't even have time to find myself a futon as I collapsed from exhaustion and slept where I fell.

* * *

**RavenHatake: And thats that.**

**Korra: Yay! *Jumps up and down like a lunatic***

**Sasami-chan: But Raven, you forgot the disclaimers.**

**Ryo-Ohki: Meow.**

**RavenHatake: Ack! Oh, right! *Scratches the back of her head nervously* Well, I (unfortunately) dont own Tenchi Muyo or any of its charcters (unfortunately again.) **

**Ryoko: TT"**

**All: Ja Ne**

**Ayeka: Now, don't forget to review.**

**Ryoko: :P**


End file.
